1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to actuating mechanisms for openable automobile roof panels, and in particular to twist handles for the manual opening of roof panels, such as sliding roof panels and roof vent panels, which are lockable and releasable by moving the handle between two end positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the prior art are known various actuating mechanisms for the manual opening and closing of automobile roof panels. In most cases, these roof panels are so-called sliding roof panels, where the rear end of the openable panel can be lowered, whereupon the panel is retracted under the adjacent stationary portion of the roof. The actuating mechanism, by means of which the rear portion of the panel is lowered and raised, is frequently also combined with a clamping device which serves to lock the sliding roof panel in any desired open position.
A common shortcoming of these prior art devices is the fact that the actuating handle, which is usually rotatable between two end positions, is lockable against inadvertant movement only in one of these end positions, as a result of a self-locking dead center configuration, or the like.